My Life As I Know It
by PotterFamily11
Summary: This is a story about love and drama... I hope you guys like it!


**A/N: ****Hey guys, I hope you like this story 'cause this is my first one. Please dont leave mean reviews. If my story isn't good please put in the reviews what I need to do to improve it. This story will be mostly Jasmine POV. Some other people aswell but thats it. :)! Thank You! -PotterFamily11 (P.S. if you see any spelling mistakes could you please leave them in the reviews, but if that word is already there then please dont write it again. THNX!)**

I was so excited!

This was my first day of Hogwarts. James and I both went to the same Primary school, and we were both going to HOGWARTS! I was soooooo happy. James and I are best friends. And I have a crush on him. All the time that I have known him, I have hidden my feelings for him.

I'm afraid that if I tell him I like him then it would ruin our friendship. And I DID NOT want that to happen. He was a great friend. But I still like him...

So when I heard he got the letter from Hogwarts I went crazy! I was so happy that i would be spending the next 7 years with him.

I had all my bags packed and was waiting anxiously by the front door all ready to go.

"Jaz honey," my mum said "we aren't goig for another 10 minutes."

"Ok mum." I said glumly. I sighed as I walked into the lounge and plopped down infront or the T.V. in my favourite chair. I grabbed he remote and changed the channel. Doctor Who was on so I figured that I would watch that.

When it got the really exciting part the T.V. was suddenly turned off and I realised my mum had turned it off.

"Time to go." she said with a smile.

I grabbed my bags and everything and put them in the boot of the car. I started to climb in when I realised that I forgot my owl Twiddles in my room.

"Mum I left Twiddles in my room. I will quickly go get her." I said and ran off to my room. I bounded up the stairs and opned my door and grabbed Twiddles' cage. I leaped down the stairs and put Twiddles in the back seat with me. I had a HUGE smile on my face.

When we got to the train station I pushed my trolley inbetween platform 9 and 10. I was looking at a brick pillar infront of me. I took a deep breath and ran. Thats when I heard my name being called out.

I skidded to a stop and looked to see who was calling to me. Guess who it was. It was James.

A huge smile suddenly appeared on my face and he ran over with his trolley to meet me.

"Hey Jaz. How you doing?" he said

"Im good. What about you?" I said

"Same old, same old...you excited about going to Hogwarts?!"

"HELL YEAH!" I clamped a hand over my mouth. I took it off slowly and we both started laughing.

"Come on lets go to Hogwarts!" he said then ran at full speed and ran through the brick wall. I was right behind him.

As soon as I passed through I stopped. And stared. There was a train. Heaps of other students and it just amazed me.

James was over by his family and he beckoned me over. I wheeled my trolley over to them.

"Hi." I said

"Hey Jaz" said Albus

"Jazzy!" screamed a little Lily as she ran over to hug me

"Hey Lily, hey Albus" I replied "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Hey Jaz. Where are your parents?" Harry asked. Yes _**THE**_ Harry Potter.

"They got called to work so they dropped me off here and then left for w-work." I stuttered a bit and blushed.

Just then a whistle blew and someone shouted

"Everyone on board now, the train is about to leave."

"Come on James." I said. With one hand I pushed the trolley and the other I grabbed James' hand and he dragged his trolley along and we ran to the train. Someone took our bags and put them somewhere else on the train and we boarded on to find a compartment.

We found one that we saw Rose and Dominique Weasley in. Rose had her nose in a book called Hogwarts a History, and Dominique was flicking through a magazine. We entered the compartment when all of a sudden James got pushed out and I got pulled in.

"Sorry James but this is a girls only compartment." said Rose

"Well really." he smirked (God I love it when he smirks) "And who said that?"

"Me. Is that enough proof?" she said in a stern voice.

James backed away, and faked being scared and just away.

I just laughed.

"Hey Jaz." Rose and Dominique said together

"Hey Rose, Hey Dom. How are you guys?" I said

"Good but we need to have a girl talk." said Dom

"About what?" I said nervously

"Boys..." she said. I faked a faint but got up again "I have a feeling that you already have a crush."

"W-what? N-no of c-course not." I stuttered. I tried to hide it but it didn't work.

"Who is it?!" Rose said impatiently

I muttered so that they couldn't hear, "James."

"What who did you say.?" Dom said

"James." I said it a little bit louder

"Who?" said Rose

"James alright! God!" I finally admitted

"Ha! I knew it! I believe I get 10 Galleons." said Dom with a smirk

"Fine." said Rose as she handed over the 10 Galleons.

"Wait you guys bet on who my crush would be?" I said

"Yeah, Rose guessed it was Albus an I guessed it was James." Dom said with a smile.

"What?! I can't believe you guys!" I shouted and I stormed out of the compartment. I could hear Rose and Dom yelling my name to come back but I didn't listen. I just kept on walking. I saw James stick his head out of a compartment and I quickly ducked into the one next to me.

I had just made a huge mistake. In there were boys who looked around 17 years old. One of them muttered a spell and I hearded the door lock behind me. I turned around to look at the door when an arm wrapped around my waist and I got pulled back. I screamed in his ear and he let me go, I ran to the compartment door and yelled out the first thing that came into my head "JAMES!" I whacked on the compartment door when a hand pushed my head from behind and it got smashed onto the door and everything went black.

=================================James POV=================================

I was talking with my friends when I heard my name being faintly called out. it sounded like Jasmine. I got up unexpectedly and ran for the door. I saw something bang against a door and something fall to the floor. I ran over to that door, and thats where I saw Jasmine there on the floor unconcious.

I saw some guys who were about 17 years old all creeping up on her. I yelled for help when someone for the compartment next door opened up and a woman rushed out. She muttered a spell and I heard a click and she rushed into the compartment. She said "Stupefy" 4 times and all the guys were on the floor stunned.

"Quick get Jasmine." she said. I picked her up and carried her to and empty compartment. I laid her on the seat and stared at her. She looked peaceful when she was...unconcious. I like Jasmine, as in crush on her but I can't ask her out because I am afraid that it would ruin our friendship if she doesn't like me back.

Just then the woman came into the compartment and I instantly comfronted her.

"How do you know her name? Who are you? What were they going to do to her?"

" I am Professor McGonnagle the Headmistress. I know everyones names James. And I cant tell you what they were going to do or what was running through their minds, but I have never seen them before. they are not students. I had them kicked out of the train. Still going at full speed. You are lucky you got to her then or she would have gone through things nobody should have to go through."

I was stunned and thats when I heard Jasmine stirr. I quickly rushed to her side when she woke up. She bolted upright screaming.

"It's ok Jaz, your ok." I said soothingly

================================Jasmine POV================================

I screamed.

"It's ok Jaz, your ok." James said soothingly. I looked at him and burst into tears. He hugged me. I breathed in and I could smell his scent. It was wood polish, mixed with his deoderant and shampoo.

I continued to cry. I started to shake and I couldn't stop

"Its ok Jaz, everything will be fine." he said

I looked over his shoulderand saw a woman leave.

"W-who was t-that?" I said

"That is the headmistress and she helped save you." He said

He stared into my eyes and I looked into his eyes. His were a brilliant green. They reminded me of a happy summers day. We both started to lean in. When Rose and Dom came in on us. We both snapped back to reality, then Rose and Dom dragged me to their compartment.

Rose had a worried look on her face. She looked to my forehead and said:

"Are you ok?"

I decided to lie "Yeah im fine. I just ran into a door"

"Ok then..." said Dom

"So," I said "Who do you guys have a crush on?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose muttered

"That bastard?! Seriously Rose you can do a lot better!" Dom said

I just started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Rose said

"Dom, why do you care who she likes? It's none of your buisness."

"Because he is the son of the even bigger bastard Draco Malfoy!"

"Who?" I said, I didn't have a clue of what they were talking about

"What you don't know who-" Domm was cut off by Rose

"So Dom who do you like?" Rose said

"Nobody. Everyone's ugly. I mean the guys and most of the girls."

"Hey James isn't ugly." I said

"And neither is Scorpius." Rose said

"Fine then, apart from them everyone else is ugly." Dom said.

Rose and Dom just blabbered on and I fell asleep.

I got awoken by someone shaking me awake.

It was Rose.

"Jaz look its Hogwarts!" she said

I bolted up and looked out the window.

I was struck by how amazing Hogwarts looked.

The train stopped and everyone clibed out.

Someone said: "First years please follow me. Everyone else to the Dining Hall!"

Rose, Dom and I all went to the man who was yelling that out. Whn all the first years were there we left. We climbed into boats and in our boat it ended up being Me, Rose, Dom, James and Scorpius. What a coincidence. I saw Rose look at Scorpius and blush when he looked at her but he then quickly looked away. I looked at James and saw he was already looking at me. We both stared at each other when Dom coughed breaking rthe moment. I glared at her and she looked out towards Hogwarts.

The whole boat ride was silent. We then climbed out of the boats and up some stairs and we stopped infront of the door in a group.

"Ok boys and girls. When the Headmistress calls out your name go to the stool, sit on it and put on the hat. Ok off you go." he said and pushed us through the big doors. We all stayed in a group. I looked around and saw James and Scorpius muttering to each other.

The Headmistress rose her hand and the noise that filled the Dinging Hall stopped and everything was silent. She said a little speach and started to call out names. She called out heaps of names and the I heard "Scorpius Malfoy."

He walked over to the stool picked off the hat and sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"Slitherin!" Yelled the hat

The Slitherin table burst out in cheers.

He took off the hat and put it back on the seat and ran over to the Slitherin table. His robes turned Green and Silver

Then she called out "James Potter

He walked over to the stool picked up the hat, sat down and just before the hat even touched his head it yelled out "Griffindor!"

Then the Griffindoor table burst out nto cheers and he put the hat on the stool and h ran to the Griffindoor table and his robes turned red and gold.

There were a few people before Dom.

"Dominique Weasley."

Someone from the Griffindoor table whistled and everyone turned to him and Dom blushed. She quickly put on the hat and it said "Griffindor!"

She smiled with glee annd took off the hat and ran to the Griffindor table. The same guy was whistling

"Rose Weasley"

She walked to the stool...you know the routine, blah blah blah "Griffindor!"

She went to the Griffindor table and...blah blah blah.

This was the name I was waiting for. "Jessica Wiltshire."

I walked over to the stool. I picked up the hat and sat on the stool. I lowered the hat onto my head and the hat fell over my eyes. The hat said:

"_mmmmm Jessica, you're a hard one. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the cunningness of a Slitherin, the loylaty of a Hufflepuff, and the courage of a Griffindor."_

I thought over and over in my head, "Griffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor."

_"Oh so you want to be in Griffindor. Well Griffindor it is then."_

"Griffindor!"

A smile lit up on my face. I took off the hat, put it on the stool ad ran to the Griffindor table. My friends were all cheering for me. I sat down next to Dom. My robes turned red and gold.

I was so happy. I was in the same house as my best friends...and my crush.

I saw James looking at me smiling. I blushed and smiled back.

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLUSH JAZ!WHY WHY WHY?!

I looked away.

The Headmistress stood up from her seat and walked up to the podium. She rose her hand and everyone went silent.

"May the feast BEGIN!" she said and waved her arms and food apeared on the table. I was stunned. How the hell could someone do that? Make food appear from nowhere. Well I guess I was at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone else was digging into the food.

I decided to aswell.

I got some chicken, potatos, gravy, peas and a glass of juice. I dug in. James' plate was piled high with food. Rose had chicken, salad and juice, Dom had salad, roast beef and juice.

Once we had all finished eating we got shown to where he Griffindor tower was. It was behind a portrait of a fat lady. The guy who showed us where it was told us the password. We all rushed past him and into the commonroom. He said that the girls dorm were on the right up the stairs, and the guys dorm were on the left. And that our bags were infront of our beds. The curfew was 10-o-clock so we all had to be in bed by then.

Everyone rushed up the stairs, boys to the left, girls to the right. I found our dorm first. I rushed in and found that my bed was inbetween the wall and Rose's bed, and Dom's bed was infront of mine, on the other side of the room. We had 4 poster beds. Rose and Dom came in to me sitting on my bed and rushed over. We all giggle and squealed with glee.

"Come on lets go to the commonroom." said Rose.

We all rushed down the stairs to find James and one of his friends sitting on one of the couches. I whispered to Rose and Dom to go on the other side of the room and sit on that couch together. And we did.

We started to have a girl talk when we saw James' friend leave and James came over to us.

"Hey James." I said

"Hey Jaz, Dom, and Rose." he said

"Why did you come over?" said Dom

"Just to ask...nevermind." he said nervously

"Ok then see ya later James." I said

"See ya Jaz." he said. He left and went up the stairs to the guys dorms.

"Its getting late. Lets go back up to the dorm." I said

We walked up the stairs and turned right twards the girls dorms. We went to our beds and said good night to each other, and climbed into bed.

"James, really Jaz you like James? He can be a real twit." said Dom

"Hey, he's cute." I said blushing but nobody could see me because it was dark.

"Alright then. Night." said Dom

"Night." Rose and I said together. We laughed a bit thn went to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked my first chapter. I had to do something with it so I added in the almost being raped part. There was nothing else to do. The next chapter will be 3 years later, because nothing will happen in the next 3 years, James and Jaz stay as friends. But things do get spilt, and secrets told.-PotterFamily11 :)**


End file.
